The red fox
by Trane7
Summary: What happens when Naruto is out in the DC universe and becomes and esteemed hero which earned him the right to lead Young Justice? NarutoXMiss Martian.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto or anything that was made by DC.

"Madara!" Naruto screamed as he neared the masked man. After so long, this was going to be the end. But Madara knew otherwise.

He stood there, motionless, giving Naruto a knowing gaze before moving his hands up to form a hand sign. Naruto didn't recognised it but he paid it no mind as he continued to charge the mask man and letting his hand, along with the rasengan, to push forward.

But before it reached his face, as the blue swirl of energy was mere inches from contact, a gust of wind pulled Naruto back. The air became daggers that pierced into Naruto and before he could do anything, he felt two brisk arms grabbing him in the back.

When he turned his head, he caught sight of a monstrous creature, it looked horrifying as its tongue began to briskly flow out of its mouth and around Naruto's neck. It continued to pull Naruto high up into the sky until Madara was completely gone and he was engulfed in complete darkness.

The Beast turned Naruto so that the blonde would face him and when Naruto eyes caught an even more gruesome sight Naruto heard Kurama screaming from within.

"KIT! RUN, GET LOOSE, DON'T LET HIM TAKE YOU!"The demonic fox screeched.

But Naruto could do nothing as his hands did not obey his commands and the beast began to grow claws that pierced into his shoulder. Naruto couldn't scream, even if he did, it couldn't give the faintest idea of how much pain he was feeling.

All over him, his body was burning like hot acid had been poured down onto him while he was being cooked in a frying pan. The sensation was horrible, and what was worst, was that the monster kept laughing.

But then, as if a godsend, the beast released its grip and Naruto began to fall back down onto the planet below. Except from up above, this planet looked different, very different. But he had no time to think as he continued to near the planet's surface, however his body still did not comply.

So, all he did was waited, as he continued to fall and fall and fall but just inches before he hit the surface, he felt himself suddenly jerk to a stop and everywhere around him, there was nothing but darkness.

When his head finally cleared he found himself atop a building overlooking a city that appeared to be giving off a show of lights.

"Ow, what happened?" Naruto asked as he rubbed his temples.

"I don't know kit, one moment we were falling, the next we were here" Kurama said from within his jailor.

"Well ain't that something" Naruto said as he began to leap from building to building. Continuously watching the people below him. It was night and most of the public were paying him no mind. But what really confused Naruto was now he was wearing ANBU armor with a mask that had a fox like face painted on it.

He didn't complain though, the ANBU armor had strips of orange on it and the fox mask looked cool and intimidating. He decided to keep it as he continued to venture through this new world.

"Kurama what was that thing?" Naruto asked as he hoped to another building.

"He is the being which walks through the many worlds and dimensions that occupy all space in the universe and beyond" Kurama said in a solemn voice.

"uh-huh and where am I exactly?"Naruto said, not believing the fox.

"I can only imagine you're in another dimension" The fox replied calmly

"WHAT?!"

"Calm down!"

"No! No I won't, I'm in another dimension!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yes, it would appear so" Kurama replied.

"Is there any way back?"Naruto asked.

"No, I'm afraid not, the fact that he came for Madara is surprising, he must have promised him something very important"

Naruto just made a sigh, it seems that Madara has found a way to stop Naruto from killing him and that was by throwing him into another world altogether.

But before he could continue his musings he heard screams coming off from an alleyway. He darted forward, and he landed at the opening to see two men, both were straggling a woman as she tried to push them away.

"Hey!" Naruto screamed.

The two men looked at him and gave a smirk as one of them pulled out a knife while the other continued to run his hands all over the female.

"Come on you freak! I was a marine you know!" The man with the knife grunted. While Naruto knew nothing of a marine, he charged forward and when he swung his knife, Naruto promptly dodged it and pierced his arm with his kunai.

The man fell to the ground, cradling his injured arm as blood seeped down onto the ground. But by then the other thug had appeared and started to fling wildly at the armor-clad person before him with a pipe he found on the asphalt floor.

Naruto responded with smacking his palm against the mans face. After that, he fell to the ground without another word.

"Weaklings" Kurama said with a huff.

"Indeed" Naruto replied in his mindscape.

Naruto raised his head to look at the woman who was currently in shock and staring off into nowhere.

"Um-Lady are you okay?" Naruto said as he placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

The woman stirred herself awake before thanking Naruto a hundred times. At that point and time, Naruto was glad he was wearing a mask for if he hadn't she could have seen him blush. Never before had Naruto received such praise, especially from a woman as beautiful as the one before him.

Naruto asked if he could take her to the hospital, but she politely declined stating she's fine. Naruto was a bit glad actually considering he didn't know any hospital nearby in this world.

When the girl left the alleyway, Naruto made an inward smirk as he looked at the two would be rapers before him, his smile grew as he began to formulate a plan.

"You are evil, kit" Kurama said, able to see what Naruto was thinking.

"Hell yea I am!" Naruto said out loud as he began to do his deed.

The next day many citizens were greeted to the sight of two fully grown men, tied to the top of a skyscraper in their underwear with the words, 'Pretty little princess' tattooed to their bodies along with lipstick and makeup, splattered across their faces.

Naruto just laughed and laughed as he saw the many faces around him continuously grew in numbers and more and more happy faces came to.

Pranks, they never get old.

While that was happening, hundreds of shadow clones Naruto made were scouring the world for information about, well, the world.

So far he discovered that in this world there were many superheroes, that carried unearthly abilities and used them to bring about peace and justice, these heroes were later put into a group called the Justice league.

Along with that, Naruto discovered that some of them were not from Earth, in fact they were from another planet, they were called aliens. These aliens included superman and the Martian-manhunter.

But Naruto understood how, with good came evil. Many of these people that possess these amazing abilities have taken to the idea that they were better than all in the world and were seeking world domination or destruction, Something that Naruto neither Kurama were strangers to.

Naruto felt, since he too possessed powers that could possibly be deemed as extraordinary, that he should become a hero himself, when he asked Kurama he replied "No spandex and I'll learn to live with it"

With that notice, Naruto became 'The Fox', and he for little over a half a year he continued to play hero. He saved countless people from robbers, murderers and psychotic gang lords. He even stopped a world domination plan here and there. Naruto even felt more happier when he got his own little enemy. Paradox, a maniacal assassin who wore an ungodly mask that had a line going down the middle that separated two colors from each other. Black on the right while white on the other, and smeared on the mask was a wicked grin with serrated teeth.

Most of the times, Paradox would try and kill Naruto or just fling vulgarities while threatening to blow up the city, however a rasengan to the face and a month in a prison shut him up pretty good.

It wasn't long till Naruto was greeted to the sight of superman. He was climbing down a building, using Chakra to stick himself to the wall, when superman appeared hovering in front of him.

"Superman?" Naruto said, surprised to see the man of steel in his city.

"Are you the red fox?" Superman asked.

"Um" Naruto said while looking around the side of the city, he then put a hand next to his mouth and said in soft whisper "Yes but don't tell anyone"

Superman grinned at his antics but nonetheless continued "I and my fellow leaguers have recognised your skills and moral and we would be honored to have you join us"

Naruto was shocked, but thanks to his mask, the man of steel didn't see it. Naruto would have loved to be apart of their team but he honestly would rather not, being part of a team would be great but he was better of alone, Kurama agreed. So, he declined.

When Superman asked for the reason, Naruto stated "Because I work better alone"

Superman had heard that statement before but this time it held more conviction. He decided not to press and left. However not being a member of the league Naruto would sometimes be apart of them.

On many occasions he found himself with Batman, Wonder Woman, Superman, Black Canary, Green arrow and Flash. Which became more frequent when Paradox moved from trying to destroy the city to trying to destroy the world which surprised Naruto since Paradox was one to never think big, however he proved to have turned more psychotic when he tried to unleash the world into an apocalypse of fire.

But nevertheless he defeated him, along with the help from those listed above. But mostly through working with them Naruto made a bond with Superman, Black Canary, Green arrow and Flash, along with some flirting with Wonder Woman although the reason was just to annoy Batman, who kept pestering Naruto about his past and where did his powers originate from because the worlds greatest detective was unable to find out which led to steaming Batman chasing after a reluctant blond ,who refused to even show his face, and they only real information he could get was his age.

Which Naruto said as an accident when Flash asked whether or not he drinks. The revelation of his age greatly shocked everyone as a minor could have easily be seen as the strongest person both inside and outside the justice league and whenever Black Canary had a chat with Naruto, the young male was so wise to the pains of the world and he carried himself in such a way only a man who had seen the horrors of war would.

After knowing of his age, many stopped asking him about his past, wanting not to divulge the man's obviously painful past, everyone except batman who when heard of his age tried twice as harder to find out more.

Naruto made sure that the bats could not find anything about him, how? Simple, sexy jutsu. Whenever he was sure Batman was going to try and pester him, he used it. At first it didn't work, but then he improved the sexy jutsu to incorporate genjutsu which with the image of Wonder Woman in compromising positions, led to a fainted Batman, no bloody nose though.

However one day Naruto had an interesting meeting with him.

It was a sunday morning, the streets of the city were filled with happy-go-lucky young people much like Naruto himself. Naruto inwardly smirked as he saw some robbers trying to mug a businessman.

"Amateurs" Naruto said as he jumped down and backhanded one robber while engaging in taijutsu with the another. However when Naruto took down the one he was dealing with a dark bat shape silhouette dropped next to him and started to disperse the others. Naruto made an internal groan but nonetheless worked in tandem with Batman in taking down the robbers before making a few shadow clones to do whatever they pleased with the unconscious bodies.

The businessman thanked the two heroes before running away. Leaving the two masked heroes to have a less than rough conversation.

"What do you want batman?" Naruto said in a tired tone.

"I came to make a proposal" Batman replied in his monotone.

"What kind? And don't try and trick me into talking about my past, even that psychiatrist you had chasing me down couldn't break me" Naruto said as he stood in a relaxed posture.

"Have you heard of the formation of young justice?" Batman continued to speak as he always did and when seeing Naruto's nod, he made his proposal, "I want you to lead the team"

Naruto was a little bit shocked but he wasn't surprised, Batman, Superman, even the Flash has tried to get him affiliated with the Justice League through whatever means necessary even if it means asking him to be an honorary member.

'Are you going to take it?' Kurama asked.

'Maybe, I don't know, having a team all to myself does sound good' Naruto thought.

"Well bats I'll check it out but if I don't like it then no" Naruto said as he exited the mindscape.

"Very well" Batman replied before the two jumped into his batmobile and they sped off to mount justice.

**Well fist chapters out and I currently want to say to everyone, currently I am working on another stor called A spartan to be which is a Naruto and Halo crossover and right now I am pretty busy with it but I'll also be doing this story and will be making regular updates just like a spartan to be.**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto sat uncomfortably inside the batmobile. He had to admit it was a thing of beauty and speed but being cramped up next to somebody like batman, brings chills down even the mightiest of shinobi.

"So um-" Naruto began but was cut off immediately with the batman telling him not to talk. Which he reluctantly agreed to, now the duo were put into a deafening silence.

'Why me?' Naruto though.

'Kami loves you' Kurama said with a snicker.

'Shut up'

Naruto let his mind drift away, till it reached a sizeable dent on the hood of batmans car. The blonde smiled as he remembered how that dent came to be.

(Flashback)

Naruto had just put Paradox back behind bars with help from Wonder Woman and Batman. Naruto watched as Paradox was driven away in a cop car before returning his gaze back at Wonder Woman.

"Well Wonder Woman can I say that you look absolutely stunning today" Naruto said slyly which earned him a giggle from her.

While that was going on, Batman was currently working on his car as Paradox sent a bomb its way, even though there was nothing really wrong with it, the dark knight wanted to be sure.

"Fox, stop, you know I already have a boyfriend" Wonder Woman said, gesturing his hands to stop.

"Dow, he doesn't mind look at him his all wrapped up around his car" Naruto stopped and started waving off to batman "Hey bats you ain't mad that I'm hitting on your girl are ya!"

Batman didn't reply, he continued to scan through his cars damage and with that Naruto added "See he loves his car more than you!"

His comment had the desired effect, as Wonder Woman was furious and sadly Naruto was unable to listen in on their argument but from what he could tell, an insult led to another, and a dent was on the hood of Batmans car by the end of the day with laughing fox on the ground.

(End flashback)

Batman was silent, he watched the road with his hawk like eyes till he noticed red fox staring off into something and he followed his gaze to the dent on his hood.

His grip on the steering wheel tightened as his eyes narrowed.

The batmobile sped up twice as fast as before leaving behind a sonic boom and the trip to mount justice was shorten considerably. He let out a low menacing growl as he knew the fox had a cheeky little grin at his torture.

Meanwhile on Mount Justice

"We're getting a new teammate?" Kid flash exclaimed, excited at the new revelation.

"Yes batman will arrive shortly with him" Red tornado replied, his ominous robotic voice echoing through.

Kid flash rounded back to his friends and comrades and asked "Who do you think it is? Speedy?"

"Nah, speedy going solo and I don't think he wants in on us" Robin replied, his detective skill ringing through.

"Well then who else could it be?"

Before the two could continue, a door on the far side of the room swished opened revealing the intimidating presence of batman and the not the evenly intimidating presence of a person wearing armor and a fox mask.

"No way! Its The fox!" Kid flash said in astonishment.

"This is truly amazing!" The atlantean said as he too caught sight of their new teammate.

Robin just stared in disbelief, his longtime idol before him and he was at a loss for words. The young three heroes have heard many tales of The fox from their mentors and whenever the story ended, all of them would be looking on in awe and amazement upon hearing The fox's part in the mission. This young hero before them was like a shooting star for the three of them.

However, Megan and Superboy were lost in their teammates dreamland, they knew not of who stood before them and only Megan grew the strength to ask "Um, who is The fox?"

Robin taking the initiative, explained "The fox is a living legend among the League, he is currently seventeen right now and can easily outmatch anybody in the League even Superman!" At the mention of that Superman too had his mouth gaped "When he was given the choice to join the League he declined and till now nobody know where he came from or even if he's human. His powers range from control of the elements to cloning himself and even then nobody knows how strong he really is" Robin said enthusiastically all the while Naruto heard all of the praise.

"Oh stop you're making me blush!" Naruto said exasperatedly.

'They're making me sick!' Kurama screamed into his head.

'You just had to ruin my fun!' Naruto yelled and cut the mental connection as he refocused to the real world.

"Team this is your new member Fox" Batman said after gesturing to the obviously blonde boy next to him.

"Yo" Naruto said, reminiscent of how his sensei Kakashi Hatake said it.

"Oh hello it is nice to meet a new friend!" The martian girl said as she flew into Naruto's face.

'Damn that bitch be hyper!' Kurama said, surprised himself.

"Um-hey, yea its nice to meet you too!" Naruto said as he stuck a hand out of her to shake which she took enthusiastically.

"May I say it is an honor to meet you" The atlantean said in a respectful, fanboy tone.

'HAHAHA, You got FANBOYS!' Kurama said hysterically causing Narutos sweat to drop.

"Please the honor is all mine" Naruto said as the two shook hands.

"Well if that all I'll be leaving you all to 'commute' have fun Fox" Though Batman's voice betrayed it, Naruto could see the discomfort he had when mentioning his name.

The group went through introductions and Naruto learned a great deal from all of them, the atlantean was Kaldur, the bat protege was Robin (Didn't want to give his real name), Kid flash's name was wally which Naruto had a good laugh at for whatever reason, the Martians name was Megan and the kryptonian was just superboy.

However the same could not be said about the young justice members as all they got out of him was his codename and that he liked ramen, that was mostly it.

Naruto didn't want to hurt any of them but he couldn't trust them yet, it pained his heart to see the hurt looks on some of their faces, except superboy who had a scowl, when he told them "If you want to know more, it will be given in due time"

He could tell that the martian girl was deeply upset about this, 'She probably thinks its her fault' Naruto thought and to be honest it was probably the only logical reason why she could have been sad.

Afterwards the group led him through Mount Justice, passing by several empty rooms and hallways, till they reach the back end. He thanked Megan for being such a great tour guide when she began to blush slightly when he gave her the praise.

'Huh- Why is her face turning red?' Naruto thought.

While within the seal Kurama was getting a nice long laugh. After the tour, Naruto passed by the kitchen where he noticed several burned cookies, when he asked Megan replied that it was her failed attempt at baking but by the time she said 'Failed attempt' Naruto was already wolfing down on the darkened cookies.

When he was met by the looks of disbelief and disgust he replied "What? I'm hungry"

Naruto enjoyed his time on Mount Justice, it reminded him of when he was with the Konoha 11, he was with friends again.

He had told batman that he would accept a position on the team however he won't lead it, that would be decided when it was decided. Batman nodded in reply and the blonde left him to do whatever he did.

2 day after being a member

"So how exactly do you make these clones?" Robin asked as several copies of fox began cleaning up the dirt and putting equipment where it belong, giving Red tornado a hand as well as putting up a gaming room.

"I won't tell you" Naruto replied his voice indifferent.

"Why not" Robin asked, his voice slightly breaking (The wonders of puberty)

"Same reason I gave bats, because its none of your concern" Naruto replied again.

Robin opened his mouth up in a retort but he was silence with the arrival of the other teammates.

Kaldur walked up noticing all of the clones speeding up the process of putting Mount Justice at its peak of functionality. However when Naruto noticed him, he let out a long relaxed sigh and asked "Hey what do you guys do for fun around here?"

But before Kaldur could replied he was attacked by Megan who said she had the perfect idea for what to do. Naruto grinned from beneath his mask, she reminded him so much of himself at times but on others she would be as shy as Hinata would be.

She led the way to a huge red ball which later turned into a ship. The group walked in and, as chairs rose up, they took seats down and watched as the ship began to effortlessly slice through the air.

After an embarrassing ordeal between Kid flash and Megan Naruto asked about her powers which she later began to demonstrate by transforming to a female version of Robin then Kid flash.

"Good job but you're not gonna fool anyone with those" Robin said as he pointed his finger to her chest, which immediately made her blush.

"Yea, it harder to change into boys" Megan said.

"Really? I don't have that problem" Naruto said and with that several people turned their head at him, before Robin asked "You can shape shift?"

Naruto nodded before he made a hand sign, which Robin documented using his brain, and later a puff of smoke appeared and in place of Naruto was Batman and when he spoke the similarities between the transformed Fox and the batman's voice was bone chilling "Females are of no difficulty with me though" Naruto said before another puff of smoke appeared and in place of batman was Megan "but both transformations use alot of my energy"

Megan began asking question about how he could transform as did Robin, who really just wanted to know because he didn't know. However Naruto just replied with "Its a form similar to the martians, lets leave it as that"

Megan nodded her head in understanding while Robin was working his brain non-stop.

At watching his teammates such interest in him, Naruto could not help but smirk 'I hope this doesn't last' Naruto thought.

'I just hope you have half a mind to fuck that green chick silly' Kurama said with a perverted chuckle.

'Shut up ya'pervy fox' Naruto yelled internally before he heard the monotone voice of Red tornado "Red Tornado to Miss Martian an emergency alert had been triggered at the Happy Harbour Power plant. I suggest you investigate, covertly.I'm sending you coordinates."

Naruto smiled at this, 'something to do!'

The Bioship dropped down onto a warehouse where the group began to march off into the large building. Robin was in lead with Superboy behind him and wally, Fox and Miss Martian behind them.

However when Naruto expected a robber or two he was greeted to the sight of two shuriken flying past him, slightly scratching his mask and missing his neck.

When he snapped his head back straight, he was greeted to the sight of a female standing before them wearing a pure white mask with a latex tight suit that clung to her curves and showing off her womanly assets while knives and shuriken were laced through her body.

"Mreow, its good to see you again Fox" The lady purred.

"Amelia, what are you doing here!" Naruto exclaimed, fear gripping his heart.

"Come now, aren't you happy to see me?" Amelia said as she hopped down to the ground, ignoring Superboy and Robin, while walking straight for Naruto. She circled him as if examining him then her hands began to venture around his body he bright violet hair tangling around Naruto.

"My have you grown!' She said.

Naruto quickly pulled out a kunai and lunged it at the female which she promptly dodged before punching his elbow making Naruto hiss in pain.

Superboy and Robin lunged themselves at the girl who smacked Robin away and kicked Superboy in the gut, she was later pulled up by Miss Martian whom she smirked at before sending out a storm of kunai at the fallen two heroes.

Distracted, Megan let the girl go to make a dome shield around her teammates.

Wally however was little help as he drooled at the girl. She jumped straight at him before pecking him on the nose, causing him to blush a deep, deep crimson red before she began to land a series of punched on his legs making his super speed useless.

After that she left with parting words for the only blonde in the group "Nice seeing you again sweetie, maybe next time we'd get to do what we usually do at night"

She said and Naruto internally cursed himself immensely.

'I knew THAT BITCH WASN'T DEAD!' Kurama roared from within Naruto.

When Naruto turned back to his face his teammates he was greeted to extreme glares.

'Oh boy, theres gonna be some explaining to do'

'You could always say it's none of their business'


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright, talk!" Robin said, his voice stern. Though The fox was, again, his idol, they were apart of a team now and if there were going to be threats and or psychotic hormone induced females wielding knives that were connected to a member, everyone needed to know.

"Well, would you talk it if I say it's none of your concern?" Naruto asked, hoping that they would not want to venture within this part of his past.

"What no, that girl turned my legs into jelly, no, you talk!" Kid Flash said as he somehow cradled both his legs.

Naruto made a sight as he held his hand up to his forehead, he could feel both Superboy's and Robins glare on him. 'Why does this always happen to me?' Naruto wondered.

'Maybe its to balance out your insane luck in card games?' Kurama supplied an asnwer to question that needed none.

Naruto made one last sight before beginning his explanation 'Damn it'

(Flashback)

Naruto was running up against one of the massive skyscrapers of his city. When he reached the top he spread his hands apart and he began to fall all the way down again, below him was Paradox and he was destroying the streets using his army of robots.

Naruto slapped his hands together into a hand sign and in a puff of smoke ten clones appeared.

Before Paradox could do anything he was greeted to the sight of ten swirling balls of energy being pushed against his robotic body's outer shell. In a ray of light, he was sent twirling back and skidding off the ground and the rest of the robots were being decimated by Superman and Black canary.

Naruto's clones disappeared as he let his hands fall back over his head while watching the spectacle of a defeated foe.

"Ah nothing like the smell of beating a guy senseless" Naruto said as he cocked his head sideways to peer at his two companions.

"You have a strange sense of humour Fox" Black Canary announced as Superman simply nodded.

"What can I say, I'm an interesting guy" Naruto replied as he made another close to go deal with his fallen arch rival.

After the battle, Naruto bid farewell to the two Leaguers before returning to his home which he deemed the fox den, which was just an apartment.

He had changed out of his superhero costume and now he was walking through the streets wearing his normal attire. An orange jacket over a black shirt with light brown cargo pants and tennis shoes.

His blonde haired was still untamed and his whisker-like birthmarks was proudly showing itself to the world.

'From shinobi to hero, I wonder what mom would say' Naruto thought as he rounded a corner. He had been a hero for a year and already he was working alongside the Justice League, however not part of it, he had made strong friendships with some of the members.

Kurama did not reply from within the seal, he wanted to but he couldn't for he did not know what to say.

Naruto found his fox companions silence to be odd but before he could say anything, or think anything, he slammed into something soft. Though it didn't knock him into the ground, he was pushed back a bit from the blow.

When he looked down, his face was as red as a tomato. Below him was a violet haired girl who had exotice green eyes and a pale complexion with cute features laced all over her face. Though however cute her face was. her body was womanly and matured, her curves showing her maturity as well as her ample assets defining her gender.

She was wearing a white tank top below a sweat jacket and black shorts that stopped halfway through her tigh.

'Damn!' Kurama whistled as he watched the girl rub her temples and unknowingly give Naruto a view of her assets.

'Damn!' Naruto replied back, he didn't want to agree but he had no choice, it was a sight he could stare at for days. However he quickly shook himself back into reality where he etched a hand out for her which she took gratefully.

"Sorry" Naruto said.

'Oh its okay" The girl replied, her violet hair blowing in the breeze, coupled with her warm smile, Naruto nearly fainted.

'My baby boy's gonna get laid, or hazed' Kurama said, the last part with a snicker.

"Th- Um- If you want you could come back to my place to get washed up its only down the block" Naruto asked, his voice devoid of his usual confidence.

"Oh no I can't, thats probably going over boundaries" The girl replied warmly.

Naruto at that point was spacing out, her voice held so much love and warmth, 'wooow' Naruto mentally praised.

'Oh for the love of Kami! Give me control!' Kurama said before Naruto was dragged from consciousness and into darkness as Kurama took hold of his body.

"Believe me miss, its no trouble at all, theres dirt all over you and being the gentleman that I am I cannot let you go" Kurama said, now in complete control over Naruto's body.

"Well, I guess I could go, I mean I don't have anything important to do" The girl replied, she didn't know why but there was something about the blond boy in front of her that she trusted.

'You can thank me later kit' Kurama said mentally causing vulgarities to be erupted within the mindscape.

During the time Kurama had control over Naruto's body he hadn't done anything drastic, but got the girls phone number and name, which was Noelle. Naruto was internally grateful as for the next couple of weeks he and the girl went on several dates and Naruto spared no expense for her, even if it meant selling away his beloved game station. His last parting words were " I'm so sorry" and from within even Kurama was crying.

It didn't take long till he and the girl were going out. The couple became more and more intimate with each passing day, partly because Kurama had enforced a heat cycle into Naruto's body which the reason in Kurama's words were "That's what you get for not fucking her already!"

However the relationship didn't come without drawbacks, because a new villain had came sprouting around, Amelia, a hard as stone, sly and, in kurama words, utter bitch.

She would often slap Naruto around silly and run away leaving him tied up or gagged, an amazing feat considering Naruto always wore a mask. However he blamed his inability to beat her because of the heat cycles. Kurama replied "If you can't beat her might as well fuck her"

However wrong that sentence may be, Naruto found logic in it.

The mask woman went about the rooftops and dark alleyways, she was a regular thief, who had cat-like reflexes however pounces like a tiger, when Naruto once explained this to batman, the two hit it off with the similarities between Amelia and Catwoman and that was the first real time Naruto and Batman had ever had a friendly conversation and that was also the first time anybody in the League had seen batman laugh, a real, big, hearty laugh.

Kurama explained it as 'Two bitches, two guys, the situation explains itself'

However horrible Narutos hero life became his private life took a turn for the better when he and Noelle went out to a beach side restaurant where the two grew closer and far more intimate than usual. Kurama from within the seal was jumping with happiness "Finally he's losing his VIRGINITY!"

However the night was going to take the turn for the worst, far worst than how Naruto would ever foresee.

**I want to apologise for the really BIG words here and things that may be inappropriate for the younger audience but I have ben going through 'influence' from a friend of mind and I needed to properly vent it through **


	4. Late updates

You guys I'm here to talk you guys about late updates, currently I am moving away and I am a lot of problems in getting my visa. So, there may be some late updates, I apologise if they appear to be too late but I'm just really busy now.


	5. I apologise

This is meant to warn everyone here that it will be a very long time till I update, reason? Arabian Wifi sucks complete balls, you can tell how much it sucks by my langguage which i specifically reserve for my writing. It sucks so bad I have to wait till three in the morning to use it and by that time I have to get ready for school so if there is to be any Update for ANYTHING it will Elvin Bloodline or The Eye of the Omnigan becuz those are the ONLY ones that don't seem to suck comeplete and utter horseshit! And even if I go back t A spartan to be or The red Fox most likely it'll be in the form of a Redux becuz my english has gotten better and I'm sure I could make them better but till then, DO NOT EXPECT an update. SOrry for all but right now I don't have the money or time to do anything, I am swamped and cranky so I promise you guys this though I will return to writing these two stories but it'll probably happen in a year or two after schools out and I move back to sing so yea...


End file.
